Fixated on You
by IsisChaotic
Summary: Randy is crushed about his engagement falling apart,but when Rated RKO gets new members will a certain blonde publicist help him get over it?RandyJillian


Disclaimer:! don't own anything!Thats includes people,songs,or anything else in this story!It is pure fiction so please enjoy!

**Fixated on You**

Randy was on a complete high.It had been only a half hour since his and Edge's win over DX at Cyber Sunday and he still couldn't believe it.There Randy was sitting in the V.I.P section of a local nightclub with Edge and Lita and while Randy wanted to give everything up and just party his ass off ,but one part was stopping him.Earlier that day his girlfriend of many years and future wife Samantha had declared that it 'just wasn't working out'.So there he was part of him was overjoyed about his win and part of him just wanted to die.

"What's wrong hot stuff?"

Randy looked over at Lita and gave his Orton smirk.Lita and Edge had been great friends of Randy's for a while now.In fact Randy was one of the few who supported Lita in her choice of Edge over Matt Hardy and because of that Edge and Lita had become family to him.

"Oh nothing just thinking."

"About Sam."

Lita said as she flipped her crimson hair over her shoulder.She smiled leanred in and said"Honey I've told you get over her there are plenty more girls out there millions of them just dying to get at you."she finished with a wink.

"Yeah I know."Randy replied with a bit of despair in his voice."Hey you guys I'm feeling kinda tired I'm gonna head back to the hotel."Randy said as he stood up.

"You sure?"Lita asked.

"Yeah."was Randy's reply.

"Alraight man get some sleep hey we're gonna get up early tomarrow for breakfast you wanna come?"Edge asked.

"Yeah sure I'll see you then."Randy said.

"Bye Randy."Lita said as Randy walked out the door.

"Bye."was his quiet reply.

Lita turned to her husband and said"I'm really worried about him this whole Sam thing has got Randy all screwed up I mean you guys were lucky tonight that he got his head back in the game at the last minute."

Edge nodded in agreement and said"Well let's give him a couple of days and then go from there ok."

Lita agreed and they began to kiss.

The next day

_RING RING RING _

Randy groaned as he turned over in his hotel room bed.

_Who the hell could that be?_

Randy grabbed his cell phone and answered"Hello?"

"Hey Hot stuff."

"Oh hey Lita what's the emergency?"

"Well gorgeous you need to get dressed and meet me and Edge at Vince's office in fifthteen."

"Why?"

"Well Vince called and said he had to meet with us pronto."

"Damn he's getting started alittle early today."

"Yeah well get a shower get dressed and get down here."

"Yes Mam."

"Haha see you in a couple gorgeous."

"Alright bye."Randy hung up the phone and walked to into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and changing into a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a blue polo shirt he headed out the door.

At the Arena in Vince's Office

"Thank you for coming and I would like to say congratulations on your big win last night."Vince said as he smiled at Edge Lita and Randy.

"Thanks Vince,but why are we here?"Edge said as he shifted in his seat.

"Well as I'm sure you are aware of that DX is not very excited at their loss."

"They had better get used to it they will be getting it alot more often."Lita interrupted with a smirk.

Vince laughed and said"Yes wel lI've recently recieved some information that they have decided to add some members to Degeneration X."

Edge Lita and Randy looked at each other completley shocked.

"Now don't worry I've decided that if they want to add a few memebers than you should be allowed to add a few members."

Three loud sighs could be heard from the other side of Vince's desk.

Vince gave a serious look"Now I have chosen who will be added to your team,and you will meet them on RAW tonight as well as meeting the new members of DX tonight so be prepared thank you and you may leave now."Vince said as he went back to his paper work.

Edge Randy and Lita met up outside completley shocked by Vince's announcement.

"I wonder who our new teamates will be?"Randy questioned as the group made their way out of the arena,

"I wonder who their new teamates will be."Edge said as he looked at Lita who smiled.

"Doesn't matter who they have we will always beat them."Lita said.

"Well guys I'm gonna head on back to the hotel,I'll see ya here alittle later ok."Randy said as began walking off into another direction.

"Ok see you then."Lita said as she and Edge made their way over to Edge's Black SUV and sped off.

Later that night during RAW

Randy,Edge,and Lita were currently on one side of the ring while DX was on the other glaring at them.Vince was in the middle of them with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello everybody as I'm sure you're already aware we have some very talented groups here for instance DX or Rated RKO,but as I've noticed these groups are not evenly matched so I've intervened and well added a few new members."

The entire audience was stunned and were unable to speak.

Vince smiled and spoke again"Now DX I have chosen three wrestlers to join you and I will now ask them to come on out here."

P!nk's Stuipid Girls began to blast through the speakers and Vince said"DX welcome you're first new member...MOLLY HOLLY!"

The crowd went wild as Molly made here way to the ring wearing a DX tank top and a death glare aimed right at Lita.

Christina Aguillera's Fighter started to blare through the speakers and Vince said"DX welcome your second new member...SABLE!"

Again the crowd went wild as the blonde Sable made her way to the ring wearing the same tank top as Molly.

Finally Seether's The Remedy blared through the stereo and Vince smiled and said"DX welcome your final member...X-PAC!"

The crowd went completley wild as X-Pac wearing a DX shirt made his way down to the ring.

The New DX had smiles on their faces as they stared down at Rated RKO.

Vince turned to lokk at Rated RKO and said"Don't worry I was just about to introduce your new teamates."

Headstrong by Trapt blared through the speakers and Vince said"Rated RKO please welcome your new teamate...Mark Jindrak."

Mark made his way to the ring wearing a t'shirt that said 'I'm Rated R '

Finally the very familiar theme song Busted by I.D. came through the speakers and Vince said"Rated RKO meet you last teamate...JILLIAN HALL!"

The crowd went silent stunned to see Smackdown's blonde and busty wrestler the Bombshell Jillian Hall.

Jillian was wearing the same shirt as Mark. She smiled as she made her way to the ring.She did her signature cleavage motion before she walked up the steps to the ring.After stepping through the ropes Jillian looked at Sable,and Molly and shook her breasts at them and laughed as she made her way over to her teamates.

Randy was stunned as he looked at Jillian.Of course he had seen her many times while he was on Smackdown,but he never really noticed how gorgeous she was.He began to think of her naked body under his moaning in pleasure.Randy shuddered and pushed the thought from his head as Vince began to speak again.

"Now next week we will have six on six intergender tag team match so be prepared."

With that RAW ends for the night.

So what did you think?Plz review!


End file.
